Keep your enemies closer
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Birthday fic for Megan! Even if it's late... Suigetsu loses against Kisame, not winning the sword he wants so badly. But then Kisame wants something back for his win and it is not Suigetsu's sword he wants... Yaoi, manxman, KisaSui, oneshot.


A birthday fic for my lovely girl Megan! a.k.a. PurplePunkette ^^ A very unpopular pairing I found out, but I know you like it honey, so I hope this oneshot is to your liking!

A scene after Kisame defeated Suigetsu during the Uchiha brother fight :)

Enjoy!

...

Two heavy bodies flopped down on the ground, the sound of heavy breathing filling the air. Purple eyes glared up at the person next to him, disliking the fact that the other was so close. Damn it, he had just against the shark and now the man dared to sit this close as if it was nothing? This was just his way of rubbing it in. Oh poor little Suigetsu couldn't handle the sword well enough. Damn that Kisame!

Shifting away a little, Suigetsu made sure there was some room between their bodies, disliking the warmth Kisame was radiating. And then there was also the fact that Karin and Juugo had witnessed his defeat. That stupid redhead certainly will be rubbing it in his face later on just to torture him.

'Don't beat yourself up over it, kid,' Kisame suddenly spoke up, a big grin on his face as he leaned back against a tree. His long arms went up, stretching them above his head. 'I got a lot more experience than you have, so of course you weren't going to beat me nor would you steal my sword. You can't handle Samehada. He doesn't like you.'

A growl left Suigetsu's lips as pushed himself away from Kisame, but was unable to get up, being held back by an arm wrapped around his shoulders as if they were suddenly the best of friends. 'I swear I will get all the seven swords and I will personally rip Samehada from your hands as your blood seeps down the street.' And he got a snicker in response, the arm around him tightening a little as if they now had shared a good joke.

'Oh, kid. You are quite funny. We should hang out more often.' What was that even? Hang out more often? Suigetsu seriously hated the man sitting next to him at this point and then he wanted to be friends? How blind was the shark really?

Suigetsu pushed the arm off his shoulders and moved to stand, but quickly was pulled down again, by those strong arms, now actually sitting between Kisame's legs with his back pressed against the blue man's broad chest. 'What the hell are you doing? Let me the fuck go! Stop treating me like I am some sort of child you can tease for your entertainment!'

'Alright, I will stop treating you like a child,' Kisame replied casually, his arms still around Suigetsu's waist, sighing softly in content and closing his eyes to relax a little. 'But there was something else I was wondering about,' he mused, pursing his lips a little. 'If you had won you had gotten my sword. But now that I have won, what will I get?'

Still wrestling to get out of Kisame's arms, Suigetsu looked over his shoulder a little surprised. 'You are not getting my sword!' he exclaimed, with all his might trying to peel the arms off his waist and then one arm casually slipped lower, holding Suigetsu's legs still with ease. Damn it, why was Kisame still so strong? The guy has too much chakra!

Another chuckle left Kisame's mouth, baring the sharp pointy teeth they both shared. 'Don't kid yourself, Suigetsu. I have no interest in your sword. I am perfectly satisfied with Samehada. No, I was thinking of something else…' The tone, Suigetsu definitely didn't like the tone Kisame was using as he spoke. There was just something off and it made him want to escape even more. But those fingers were tightly gripping his flesh, holding him down and he couldn't help but notice the one on his legs slipping a little higher to an area he didn't want them.

'Well, what the hell did you expect to get then?' Suigetsu hissed out, finally managing to slip up a little higher in Kisame's lap and out of the arms until they were both wrapped around his legs. But then he stopped, because something strange was happening behind him… Why did Suigetsu just heard a groan and not a pained groan?

And then a hand suddenly started slipping up his inner thigh, going higher and higher and getting way too close to something where Suigetsu didn't want those hands. 'Well, since you aren't a kid,' Kisame spoke up teasingly as he suddenly cupped Suigetsu's soft cock. 'I would like you to prove to me that you are in fact an adult.' And to conclude that, Kisame rubbed his palm harshly over Suigetsu's still soft cock, making the teen shiver lightly, his body giving into to the relaxing feeling just for a moment.

But then he kicked up the fighting some more, surely not ready for this. Proving he was an adult by doing stuff like this? This was awful! He needed to get away from here before Kisame actually pursued his plans and had Suigetsu naked in front of him. Although that hand was a real torture. Rubbing up and down and actually bringing his cock to life.

'I don't… I don't want this…' Suigetsu sighed out, his struggling getting less and less. He sank lower in Kisame's lap again, suddenly feeling the other's erection pressed against his back. This was becoming way too real. But somehow he just couldn't fight it anymore. It felt too good. Especially when the hand slipped into his pants and started rubbing his cock straight on the flushed flesh. A loud groan escaped his lips as he leaned his head back against Kisame's shoulder.

Now that the teen was under his mercy, Kisame loosened his hold on him, using his now free hand to unbutton Suigetsu's tight pants and give him some extra room to play. Exposing the hard erection, having the choice to actually wrap his long fingers around the shaft and give it some slow experimental strokes. 'I think you do want this…' Kisame murmured, letting his lips slide over the soft skin on Suigetsu's cheek.

Purple eyes slowly opened, glancing up at the grinning blue man's face. Soft moans kept escaping his lips as the hand expertly moved over his cock, pace quickened a little now to pleasure the teen some more. 'You seem very… good at this. You do this a lot… more, huh? With Itachi?' Okay, that was a little sad. Had he actually just said that? Yeah, Suigetsu didn't like the fact that Kisame would do this to almost everyone. He wanted to be special… So sad…

A chuckle escaped Kisame's lips again, this time holding a husky tone. 'Like Itachi would even let me close enough to touch him like this,' he murmured in response, his lips moving a little lower and giving a kiss on Suigetsu's neck. 'No, I know what I am doing, because I have practised enough on myself.' He gave a rougher pull on Suigetsu's cock, a loud moan escaping his lips in response. 'And you can't tell me that a guy like yourself hasn't practised enough as well. Haven't you touched yourself like this before?'

Of course he had… Suigetsu did it a lot, because well he loved masturbating and he was still a teenager, hormones rushing through his body. But this, this felt so much better. Maybe because it was someone else's hand? He couldn't respond with words, the moving hand pulling every sound out of his mouth. His hips started moving up towards the stroking hand, his ass creating friction over Kisame's own hard cock.

Kisame just took this as a yes, not really caring anyway. With the teen so dazed in his arms right now, the shark decided to pull his hand away from the erection and push Suigetsu's pants down and throw them away. Proceeding with taking off the shirt afterwards, leaving the teen completely bare in his arms. It took a moment before Suigetsu noticed what had just happened, but then quickly moved his arms towards his crotch to cover himself up, only to have them pulled away again.

Smoothly Kisame started stroking Suigetsu's length again, making the teen think of other things instead of covering himself up. In the meantime his free hand started placing Suigetsu's legs over his own, making him completely expose himself as his legs were pulled apart. Shifting Suigetsu a little forward, he was now only leaning with his legs on Kisame's, the rest of his body free of touching anything. This also means his ass was exposed, exactly what the shark wanted.

Because Suigetsu certainly wasn't expecting this, Kisame decided not to warn him and just do whatever he needed to do. Sucking on his own fingers he made sure they were wet enough and otherwise Suigetsu could arrange them himself when the fingers were pushed inside of him. The teen could still liquefy himself.

Pulling the fingers from between his lips and bringing them under Suigetsu's body, he let the tip of his middle finger circle around the puckered hole. A gasp escaped Suigetsu's lips, his eyes snapping open in shock. And right then Kisame started pushing the finger in, thinking the shock couldn't get worse now. A groan left Suigetsu's lips as he let his body fall forward, Kisame barely in time to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over completely. It actually surprised the shark that Suigetsu didn't start struggling again, but he kept completely still in Kisame's arms, maybe afraid it would hurt more if he moved too much.

Carefully Kisame made Suigetsu sit back against his chest again as he kept moving the one finger in and out. Soft gasps still escaped Suigetsu's lips, eyes tight shut again. It couldn't hurt yet, but it must feel uncomfortable. So the shark took his time and just watched the teen in his arms slowly relax. When he thought Suigetsu was feeling alright again, his hand wrapped around the hard cock again, also slipping in the second finger, pushing it in with care.

A moan escaped Suigetsu's lips as the hand grabbed his cock again, the second finger not really noticeable as pleasure flooded through his body again. His hips started moving up towards the stroking hand, in the meantime also thrusting down on the fingers unconsciously. It actually felt nice, feeling the fingers inside move around and touch his walls. Also a little strange though…

Kisame was having a hard time to not pull off his own pants and just slide his hard cock in the tight heat that was enveloping his fingers. He could feel the walls squeezing around them, sucking them deeper and deeper in. Just one more finger and Suigetsu would be prepped enough and it seemed like the teen was even really enjoying it. So the third finger started pushing in, making the teen hiss at the intrusion. Okay, so this hurt a little… But not too much. He could handle it. Especially when they went in deeper and brushed against something.

'Oh fuck, what was that?' he groaned out, his hips moving down over the fingers rougher instead of pushing up into the hand. And when Kisame brushed that spot again, another moan escaped him, throwing his head back in delight.

Well, that was unexpected, but still a very nice surprise. Kisame did his best to touch Suigetsu's prostate every time. It was much easier to prepare him this way and soon the teen would be ready and then he would enjoy himself to the fullest. 'You know you are really proving to me how much of an adult you are. This is the best win I have ever gotten,' Kisame mused, slowly pulling his fingers out of the tight heat, making the teen whine in response.

Hands moved down to Kisame's pants, unbuttoning them and freeing his cock from his tight confinements. He groaned softly in Suigetsu's ear as he stroked his own length for a moment. It made the teen open his eyes and glanced around to look at shark, facing him for the first time they had actually started this. 'You know you haven't even kissed me yet,' he murmured, wrapping an arm around the shark's neck.

A grin formed on Kisame's lips again, looking into those purple eyes as he leaned forward, capturing the lips of the teen in a soft kiss. Raising Suigetsu's hips a little higher and aligning his cock with the puckered hole he had been prepping so carefully. As his tongue slipped into the wet cavern, he started pushing his cock into the tight heat, the warmth enveloping the head of his cock already. Suigetsu groaned loudly against Kisame's lips, pain definitely coursing through his backside. So it didn't really feel good, but he wouldn't cower down, not after the compliment he had received just now and those lips were distracting him enough.

Being completely inside Suigetsu, the teen sitting in his lap comfortably, Kisame slowly started moving his hips. He pulled out a little and then carefully moved back in, trying to get used to the feeling of having those walls squeezing around him. Out of breath Suigetsu broke the kiss and leaned his head against Kisame's shoulder, gasping and moaning softly, trying to relax as best as he could.

Setting up a slow pace, Kisame moved in and out of Suigetsu, lifting him up until only the head of his cock was still inside and then pulling him back down until he was completely filled up again. The moans got more frequent and Suigetsu started to really like this, moving along with every thrust and trying to fasten the pace. 'Harder,' he sighed out and Kisame complied, slamming the teen down on his cock rather harshly, making them both groan out.

Suigetsu had no idea why this felt so good, the spot from before not even touched yet, but he did love feeling so full and soon took over, bouncing up and down in Kisame's lap. Throwing his head back, lips parted to let out moan after moan, Suigetsu felt in control. He was the one doing this, pleasuring them both. And Kisame didn't mind at all, lazily leaning back against the tree and just enjoying the moment.

Their bodies felt so warm, sweat sliding down their muscular bodies as Suigetsu kept moving up and down in Kisame's lap, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air around them. Everything seemed so peaceful, only their sex sounds filling the surrounding area. Maybe the others heard them, but Kisame didn't care and Suigetsu wasn't aware really. He had other things on his mind, like where the hell is that amazing spot that made him moan out in delight?

Trying something different, the teen started circling his hips instead of going up again, making Kisame shiver at the unexpected feeling. Well, it seemed Suigetsu had talent without even trying. His rough hands went to Suigetsu's hips again, steadying him as he slowly thrust in and out. But it wasn't going where Suigetsu wanted it to go.

Without a word he raised himself off Kisame's lap, making the shark growl, thinking that the teen would just leave him hear with his hard cock, throbbing in the need to be touched. But then something else happened that made him groan out at the sight of it alone. Suigetsu had sunk to his knees and then had placed his face down on the ground, uncaring how it would scratch and hurt when they started moving again. 'Fuck me and find that spot again,' he sighed, breathing heavily.

Kisame settled behind Suigetsu and pushed his cock in in one go, making them both groan out. Suigetsu clawed at the dirt beneath him, making scratch marks deep in the ground. And then Kisame started setting up a fast pace, pounding into the tight heat beneath him and actually not even focusing on finding the spot Suigetsu had been pleading over to be touched. No, he was focused on his own pleasure, groaning out as he snapped the hips back against his own.

'Higher… Kisame…' Suigetsu moaned out and unconsciously the shark did, thrusting just a little up and then it came. A screamed moan resonated through the surrounding trees, Suigetsu's eyes tight shut and drool slipping out of the corner of his lips, unable to even swallow down anymore. Every thrust was now aimed at his special spot, making him moan and moan out every time the cock slid back in.

A knot formed in Suigetsu's abdomen, warming up his body more and more and he knew this feeling all too well. He was going to come soon and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. His hand moved towards his erection, starting to stroke it in time with every thrust and Kisame didn't really care, letting the teen do whatever he wanted. And then one last thrust pushed him over the edge, arching his back into the movement as he came all over the ground below him.

A shiver ran down his spine as Kisame kept thrusting in, not quite ready yet, abusing his prostate further and further. The walls clamped down around Kisame's cock like a vice, sucking him in deeper than before and actually holding him there. And that was what pulled the shark over the edge in the end, leaning down and latching his lips onto Suigetsu's pale neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the soft skin, keeping his groans in as best as he could.

Slowly pulling his softening cock out of the teen's body, Kisame sat down behind him again, trying to catch his breath. 'That was quite amazing, Suigetsu. We should do this again sometime,' he murmured, tugging his shaft back into his pants and buttoning it up. Suigetsu was still on his hands and knees, carefully pushing himself up on shaky legs and moving over to his pants, trying to redress himself. He was completely spent, but he couldn't stay here naked and really give everyone a good look on what they had been doing.

'Then let's hope Sasuke doesn't defeat Itachi or the other way around and that they will fight some time again. We can spend more time together at those times,' he murmured, putting on his shirt and looking like nothing had happened, if it wasn't for the bite mark in his neck or for the still flushed cheeks.

Arms coiled around his waist when Kisame had suddenly appeared behind him, kissing him softly on the lips as he leaned forward. 'And otherwise promise we will find other ways to see each other. I would really like to do this again.' Suigetsu couldn't help but shiver at the statement, liking the compliment lying behind it. So he was good enough to be someone's lover, huh. Someone who had some years on him as well. And he had to admit that he had really enjoyed this moment as well.

A nod was all Suigetsu could muster and then walked out of Kisame's arms, moving over to where they had left both Karin and Juugo to wait for the Uchiha brothers. Juugo seemed a little embarrassed when they both got there and Karin just grinned smugly. It seemed they had heard enough.

'So you got fucked, huh? It seems you aren't as tough as you claim you are,' the redheaded girl mocked, placing her glasses a little higher on her nose as she smirked at her teammate.

Lazily Suigetsu looked at her, not really feeling like getting into a fight after the amazing moment he had just shared with the shark. 'At least I have someone who actually likes me and wants to have sex with me, unlike you,' he responded, looking around to see the shark grin back at him and in responds he smiled back, thinking that it would indeed be nice to have someone like Kisame as a lover, even if they were in fact enemies. But don't they say keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? Well, this was as close as someone could possibly get to him.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think


End file.
